


Going on forever

by crystalusagi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House & Wilson go on a road trip.  There are questions Wilson isn’t sure he wants to ask. Not yet.  For now, it’s just them, being all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going on forever

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and unedited drabblefic originally posted on tumblr. Basically my first House fic ever. Enjoy!

It rains their second night on the road.  They ride through it--for a couple of hours, at least.  He doesn’t have gloves on and the rainwater manages to splash its way gradually further up his sleeve with each passing minute.  He’s shivering and the water's made it all the way to his elbows under his leather jacket by the time House signals for him to turn.  They drive into the parking lot of some inn or other.  

Wilson squints, tries to read the name of the place, but the rain is pouring down hard and he can’t make out anything other than the faded colors of the sign—red and green like Christmas.  

The man at the check-in desk peers at them distastefully through thick square glasses as they drip all over the worn carpet that leads in from the entryway.  ”Only one room left.  Single queen.”  He lifts an eyebrow, no hint of apology in his expression.  ”Okay with you guys?”  

House slings an arm over Wilson’s shoulder and attempts a winning smile at the man.  ”Fine by me. He’s paying.”  

Wilson is already pulling out his wallet, but he rolls his eyes out of habit anyway.  

“ID?  We gotta keep it until you check out.  Both of you.”  

He hands over his ID and sneaks a glance at House’s as it passes him.  Gregory House.  Same name.  He’d almost expected something different.  Another identity for House to fall back on when this is all over.  

 _How will you go back from this?_  he’d kept himself from asking again, in the past couple of days.  

He’s winded by the time they make it up the two flights of stairs to their room, even with House carrying most of the luggage.  He leans against the door frame as House unlocks the door.  

“Charming,” House quips.  

The bed looks more like a full than a queen.  It’s covered by a brightly colored quilted comforter that looks like it’s been handmade by some elderly grandmother.  Wilson sits down and runs his hand over the fabric, feeling relieved and suddenly fidgety all at once.  It’s good to sit, but being in constant motion with the wind in his hair and no tangible thoughts in his mind was almost better.  

“How long do you think the rain will be?” he asks as House begins to strip off his jacket and the sweater underneath.  

He receives a shrug in response.  ”Hopefully before tomorrow.  Think this place has room service?”  

Wilson searches the nightstand for a menu of some sort.  He finds none.  ”I doubt it.”  

House makes a face.  He reaches into one of the duffle bags and pulls out something crinkly and plastic-wrapped, tosses it to Wilson.  

Wilson turns the bar over in his hand.  ”Granola.”  

“Great for digestion.”  

It startles Wilson into laughter, makes his chest hurt a little.  Here they are in a small motel room, wet and dirty and having granola bars for dinner.  It should be a crappy situation, but it feels fine, feels great.  When he looks up House is smiling too, just enough for his eyes to crinkle.  Wilson has always liked the look of that.  

He stands up, shaking his head.  ”I call dibs on the shower.”  

Their shoulders bump as he walks pass.


End file.
